Hush, My Little Bird
by Sakurras
Summary: As the young boy writhed and screamed, two redheads could only watch in pain. Pain because their Little Bird was suffering.


**I'm back but with a new coupling. Warning: this fanfic is strictly yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC AND CARTOON NETWORK!**

Hush, My Little Bird

It was supposed to be a simple Recon mission. Get in, report their findings, and get out. There was Intel that reported the Scarecrow was working on some top secret machine. It was supposedly intended to spread his neurotoxin Worldwide, causing fear to seep into everyone.

The Young Justice members had snuck into the warehouse, successfully. The suspicions of the machine were confirmed, and they were about to leave when the Scarecrow noticed them. This, effectively, sent them into battle with him. Of course, his weapon was his neurotoxic gas. Beforehand, the Team had been warned about the effects of the neurotoxin and were doing well with staying out of it.

Robin, however, was not so lucky. Just as he was about to attack Scarecrow from behind, the villain threw a bomb at him. Robin, unable to block the surprise bomb, was hit directly and sent flying across the warehouse. The others thought it was just a normal bomb, until they heard screaming. It was, then, that they realized that the bomb had been filled with Scarecrow's neurotoxin, and Robin had gotten a full dose of it. With their attention on Robin, Scarecrow took the opportunity to make his escape but had to leave his machine behind.

Kid Flash and Red Arrow, who was helping them on this mission, made it to Robin first. They watched as he writhed and screamed. His small body was covered in sweat and his mask was peeling off slightly. Red Arrow knelt down and gently picked up Robin's head and placed it in his lap. This motion only furthered to scare Robin.

"NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" his screams got louder as did the pain in Kid Flash and Red Arrow's hearts.

It was not secret to the Team that Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow were in a relationship. The three had kept their relationship hidden from the Justice League, thus hiding their relationship from the villains. They knew that the villains would exploit their relationship as a weakness.

Red Arrow looked at Kid Flash, his eyes shining with pain for their Little Bird. Kid Flash knelt down and gently took Robin's hand in his. He stroked the top of Robin's hand, trying to soothe the screaming boy. Sweat rolled down the small boy's face, and his body still writhed.

"Robin, it's alright. You're safe. We're not going to hurt you." Red Arrow spoke, soothingly.

"STOP! G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Robin yelled, writhing but not actually trying to escape from them.

Red Arrow gently stroked Robin's hair, keeping it out of his face. It hurt that he couldn't do anything for his Little Bird. He paid no attention the others, as they ran up. His eyes remained glued to the boy in pain. He barely heard Aqualad radioing Batman for help.

Suddenly, a cloth appeared in front of his face. He looked up and saw Superboy holding a ripped part of his shirt, out to Red Arrow. Red Arrow took it and gently dabbed at Robins face. He saw Kid Flash continue to stroke Robin's hand, occasionally lifting it up to place a soft kiss on it.

"Batman and Black Canary will be here soon." Aqualad said and Red Arrow nodded.

"They'd better hurry." Kid Flash said, not taking his eyes off Robin.

Red Arrow nodded, dabbing at Robin's forehead again. Miss Martian knelt down beside him and picked up Robin's other hand. She placed it in hers and tried to slip into his mind and calm him down, but it was to no avail. They all knew that all they could do was wait for Batman to arrive, with the antidote.

Robin's screams, eventually, died down to whimpers. They all let out a sigh at that but didn't relax. Red Arrow felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and looked over at owner of the hand: Miss Martian. She gave him a small, reassuring smile, and he, in turn, gave a small smile as well. He looked back down at Robin, whose whimpers were getting louder.

"Shh. Hush, my Little Bird." He said softly, not caring who heard him.

Suddenly, the door to warehouse was opened, and Batman and Black Canary rushed over to them. Batman opened a compartment on his utility belt and knelt down beside his adopted son. He lifted Robin's head into his arms and opened the small test tube. He held the test tube under Robin's nose, as a green gas floated out. They all watched as Robin inhaled it and waited for the antidote to take effect.

It wasn't long before his whimpering ceased, and his writhing stopped. His body relaxed and Batman gently picked him up. Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian stood up and looked at the young boy. It was Kid Flash who spoke up first. He stood, bravely, in front of Batman and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, right?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Yes. The antidote has already taken effect. Now we just wait for him to wake up. I'm taking him back to Mt. Justice. The rest of you are to follow." Batman said, before quickly leaving the warehouse.

He placed Robin in the back of the Batmobile then got in and quickly rushed to Mt. Justice. Though he was calm on the outside, he was a nervous wreck on the inside. He had been on the receiving end of Scarecrow's neurotoxin so he knew what the neurotoxin did to a person's psyche. He was worried for his young ward and adopted son, and he hoped there would be no long-lasting repercussions.

He reached Mt Justice in no time and quickly took the boy out of the Batmobile. He carried him into the base, where Superman and Martian Manhunter were waiting. He walked past them and to the Infirmary. The other two superheroes followed him but held back any questions.

Batman entered the Infirmary and gently laid Robin down on one of the beds. He covered the sleeping boy up with a blanket then turned to Superman and Martian Manhunter. They were both looking at him, and he sighed softly. He motioned to the door, and they all exited the Infirmary.

"How is he?" Superman asked, once the Infirmary doors were closed.

"He's fine, just asleep right now. The antidote worked fast."

"What about repercussions?" Martian Manhunter asked, looking through the Infirmary window and towards the sleeping boy.

"When I dealt with the neurotoxin, I had none, but since Robin is so young, I worry he will." Batman said.

Just then two redheads came running up to them. They stood in front of the three older superheroes and panted softly. The three could practically feel the worriedness rolling off the boys, and before either boys could ask anything, Batman placed a hand on both shoulders.

"He'll be fine. You can go in and see him if you'd like. Don't wake him, though. His mind needs time to rest."

The two boys nodded and quietly entered the Infirmary. Red Arrow grabbed two chairs while Kid Flash went over to the bed. Red Arrow handed Kid Flash a chair then took his and sat on the opposite side of the bed. Kid Flash sat down and let out a soft sigh.

Both boys were worried and that wouldn't change until their Little Bird woke up. The two has seen him at his vulnerable times, but this time was the worst because there was nothing they could do for him. They could only stand on the sidelines and comfort him as he came out of this on his own.

**Four hours later**

The boys remained by Robin's bedside, their heads laying on the bed. They had both drifted off to sleep albeit a light sleep. The rest of the Team had come in and visited him but were, soon, ushered out by Black Canary. The boys, however, had given her a look that said "we're not leaving", and she didn't even try to force them out.

A groan and the movement of shifting roused the boys from their sleep. They looked up to see Robin slowly opening his eyes. Their eyes met his and all three smiled softly. The two older boys moved closer to Robin as the boy surveyed his surroundings. He returned his attention to the redheads, after confirming where he was.

"Hey." He said, his voice raspy.

Kid Flash got up and quickly got him a glass of water. He hurried back, being careful not to spill the water. He gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, as Red Arrow moved behind Robin, careful of putting the little acrobat in pain. He allowed Robin to lean back against his chest and Kid Flash helped Robin drink the water.

Robin finished the water quickly then sighed in happiness. He looked up at Red Arrow and smiled softly. Red Arrow returned the smile and gently stroked the boy's hair. Kid Flash reached under the blanket and took Robin's hand in his. It was a tender moment between the boys.

"How do you feel" Kid Flash asked.

"Tired but I'll manage."

"If you're tired, go back to sleep." Red Arrow said.

"No thanks. I want to stay awake." Robin said.

"You had us worried." Kid Flash said.

"I'm sorry."

It's not your fault. We should have been more careful. All that matters is that you're okay." Red Arrow sad, placing a soft kiss on the top of the boy's head. Kid Flash placed a kiss on the boy's hand and Robin smiled at them both.

"Rob, go back to sleep. I can see it in your eyes that you can barely stay awake. Trust me. We won't go anywhere." Kid Flash said and Robin nodded then closed his eyes.

He was asleep within minutes, still using Red Arrow as a pillow. Red Arrow shifted to make himself comfortable, being careful not to wake the sleeping bird. Kid Flash kept a hold on Robin's hand and looked at the sleeping boy. His face was so serene when he was asleep.

Kid Flash and Red Arrow, eventually, ended up falling asleep. Their positions never changed, even when four Justice League members entered the Infirmary, checking to see if Robin was awake. Needless to say, all four superheroes were shocked at the sight of the sleeping boys.

Batman was about to wake the two older boys when Black Canary placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and she shook her head. She knew it was best to let the boys sleep. They were all mentally exhausted and needed the sleep. She also knew of the boy's secret relationship but had never brought it up. She began to lead the other three League members out of the Infirmary, knowing questions would be asked, once all three boys were awake. For now, though, the boys needed their rest and the company of each other.


End file.
